Hari Demi Hari
by Dhita82
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu BigBang Haru Haru atau Day by Day/ Agak menyimpang dari isi lagunya, setiap adegan tak terlalu sama dengan MV nya karena saya engga mau dibilang terlalu copas/ Setiap manusia pasti mau membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya, bukankah begitu Sakura/rnr/"SAKURA"


Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hari Demi Hari © Dhita82

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu BigBang Haru Haru atau Day by Day dan juga request dari teman aku yang namanya Mega facebooknya =) Mhegha Amaliiah

.

.

.

Warning :: Ooc –Out Of Caracter-, **Agak menyimpang dari isi lagunya, setiap adegan tak terlalu sama dengan MV nya karena saya engga mau dibilang terlalu copas**, gak jelas, tema umum, tidak sesuai dengan eyd yang benar, dan teman teman sepermainannya

.

.

.

.

Setiap manusia pasti mau membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya, bukankah begitu Sakura ?

.

.

Here

We

Go

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi, mungkin jika ada suatu even atau vote tentang 'Sepasang Kekasih Terserasi' mungkin, mereka akan terpilih. Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan, Haruno Sakura yang cantik. Sama sama cerdas, dan sama sama dari keluarga terpandang. Tak khayal membuat setiap pemuda dan pemudi di penjuru kota atau bahkan dunia iri dengan mereka berdua. Seperti yang sekarang mereka berdua lakukan, ya mereka sedang berkencan di sebuah taman. Mereka saling berkejar kejaran dengan Sakura sebagai kucing dan Sasuke sebagai tikus. Hingga akhirnya sang kucingpun menangkap mangsanya yaitu tikus. Mereka tidur bersampingan diatas rumput yang hijau. Mata onyx dan mata emerald itu menatap lukisan tangan tuhan yang sangat indah.

Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat, dengan ditemani langit biru dengan penghias awan putih yang saling berkejaran. Matahari yang cerah, angin yang berhembus dengan sejuknya, dan tak lupa pemberi suara 'burung burung' yang sedang mempertontonkan suara cantik mereka, dan juga tak lupa pohon pohon rindang sebagai pijakan burung burung itu disertai bunga bunga cantik dan indah yang ditemani oleh beberapa serangga seperti kupu kupu, belalang, lebah. Oh hari yang sangat menyenangkan sekali.

Setelah puas berlari larian dan tidur tiduran diatas kasur hijau. Sasuke dan Sakura tak lupa mengabadikan mement indah ini berupa selembar foto. Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene cowok yang jarang berexpresi, Sakura harus bekerja extra untuk merayu sang kekasih agar mau difoto dan menampilkan expresi lain –selain wajah datarnya- dengan segala bujuk rayu Sakura berusaha, akhirnya Sasuke mau berfoto. "Ayo Sasuke-kun, ciss" ujar Sakura yang sedang memegang kamera dan segera menekan tombol clik dan terlihatlah wajah mereka. Sakura duduk didepan Sasuke dengan wajah ceria dan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengacung keatas, sedangkan Sasuke dengan wajah ogah ogahan. "Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tidak mau senyum yang lebar, setidaknya kau tersenyum simpul" Sasuke hanya mendengus "Ya ? ok sekali lagi deh, tapi Sasuke-kun senyum" tambahnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan tapi tiba tiba terlintas sebuah rencana dipikiran Sasuke. Sakura bersiap disamping Sasuke –kali ini ia hanya menampilkan wajah cerianya- ketika Sakura menekan tombol clik yang ada dikamera tersebut. Sasuke dengan sengaja mencium pipi chubby Sakura, dan Sakura hanya membelalakkan matanya.

BLUSH

Rona merah menjalar dipipi Sakura "Kenapa ? mau foto lagi ?" bisik Sasuke tepat pada depan telinga Sakura. karena bisikkan tersebut rona merah yang ada dipipi Sakura bertambah. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tertawa terbahak bahak. Sakura yang merasa dijahili oleh kekasihnya itu dengan segera memukul bahu Sasuke dan setelah itu terjadilah kejar kejaran yang sangat menyenagkan. Bukankah begitu Sasuke ?

.

.

**Pergi**

**Yeah akhirnya kusadari **

**Aku bukan apa apa tanpamu**

**Aku sangat bersalah**

**Maafkan aku**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau kita putus" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura. "Apa ?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke "Ya aku mau kita putus, aku menyukai Naruto, dan rasa cintaku padamu sudah hilang" Sakura segera pergi ketempat Naruto yang tak begitu jauh dari dirinya dan Sasuke. Ya, sekarang Naruto Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di depan apartemen Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura meminta Sasuke turun dari apartementnya, karena Sakura ada dibawah dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal. Dan ternyata ketika Sasuke turun dan mempertanyakan sesuatu tersebut pada Sakura, kata kata yang tak ingin Sasuke dengar dari mulut Sakurapun keluar. Tubuh dan otaknya tak dapat berinterelasi. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang menunggu keka –maksudnya mantan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke masih diam ditempat ketika Sakura berjalan kearah Naruto dan memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Entah apa tapi yang jelas ketika Sakura begerak menjauh dari Naruto, Sasuke berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ia menerjang Naruto yang masih belum siap dan masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. "Kau! Dasar pengkhianat!" satu pukulan melayang pada kulit wajah Naruto. Naruto yang masih kagetpun terhuyung kebelakang. Ketika Sasuke mau melayangkan pukulan kedua untuk Naruto, tangannya ditahan oleh teman temannya –Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji Dan Shimurai Sai- Mereka bertiga sebenarnya tengah bermain diapartement Sasuke, tapi tadi Sasuke berpamitan untuk kebawah sebentar. Tapi setelah ditunggu tunggu Sasuke tak kunjung datang, akhirnya mereka bertiga berinisiatif untuk menyusul Sasuke –takut terjadi apa apa dengan sahabatnya itu- dan benar dugaan mereka. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang sedang memukul seseorang yang sepertinya mereka kenal dan benar saja Sasuke memukul Naruto –yang juga sahabat mereka-

Sasuke yang sedang ditahan amarahnya oleh tiga pemuda yang juga temannya itu, menjadi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk membalas dendam karena pukulan Sasuke tadi. Karena ia merasa tak punya kesalahan apa apa. Satu pukulan pun dilayangkan Naruto pada Sasuke dan pukulan tersebut membuat Sasuke makin naik darah. Tapi ketika Sasuke hendak membalas perbuatan masing masing, Sasuke ditahan oleh Neji dan Naruto ditahan oleh Sai dan Kiba. Sasuke dan Naruto berupaya untuk melepaskan cekalan dari teman temannya namun karena tenaga mereka sudah habis dikarenakan perkelahian tadi, akhirnya tidak ada kayu rotanpun jadi. Mungkin itu ibarat yang pas untuk mereka, tak ada tangan mulutpun jadi.

"Heh, kenapa kau tiba tiba memukulku hah ?! Apa salahku ?!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu ? DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Heh, apa katamu ? Aku pengkhianat, dia sendiri yang datang padaku dan bilang kalau dia mencintaiku. Apa itu salahku ? Apa karena dia mencintaiku itu semua salahku ?" Sasuke diam tak bisa membalas kata kata Naruto

"Kenapa diam ? Heh, kalau memang dia sudah tak mencintaimu, buat apa dipertahankan. Relakan dia" Naruto merogoh sakunya mengambil sesuatu dan itu adalah "Lihat, cincin yang kau berikan saja diberikan padaku" Naruto menunjukkan cincin berwarna perak –silver- itu didepan wajah Sasuke, tentunya dengan tangan yang masih di pegangi Kiba.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto, dengan segera Kiba dan Sai melepas cengkraman mereka dan Naruto pergi menjauh dari sahabat dan mantan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke terdiam ia teringat dengan cincin itu, cincin yang sama dengan yang ia pakai di jari manisnya. Ia memandang cincin itu dan ia teringat kenangan manis dengan Sakura –mantan kekasihnya-

**.**

**.**

**Seperti pasang hatiku hancur**

**Seperti angin hatiku berguncang**

**Seperti asap cintaku memudar**

**Ini tak pernah terhapus seperti tattoo**

**Aku mendesah dan tanah berguncang**

**Hatiku penuh debu (katakan selamat tinggal)**

**Yeah**

**Aku berpikir aku tak akan mampu tuk hidup**

**Sehari tanpamu**

**Tapi aku hidup lebih baik dari yang kukira**

'**Kurindu' aku berteriak**

**Kau tak menjawab apapun**

**Mengharap hal sia sia dan kini percuma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berkejar kejaran hingga Sasuke sengaja berhenti, dan Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berhentipun ikut ikutan berhenti. "Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke bukannya menjawab ia malah pergi menuju bangku taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya, dan Sakura menuruti itu. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Tutup mata, aku punya kejutan untukmu"

Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Sakura dengan segera memejamkan matanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dan ia buka kotak itu. Terpampanglah dua cincin yang sama, berwarna perak –silver- satu cincin berukuran agak besar dan satu cincin yang satunya agak kecil. Sasuke mengambil cicin yang ukurannya agak besar itu, dan memakainya di jari manisnya.

Sedangkan cincin satunya ia ambil dan dipasangkan pada jari manis Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh jari jarinya, langsung membuka matanya tanpa disuruh oleh Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Sasuke memperlihatkan tangan kirinya dihadapan Sakura dengan disampingnya tangan kiri Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan Sasukepun ikut tersenyum. Mencurahkan isi hati mereka berdua yang sedang berbunga bunga.

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini tentang orang disampingmu ?**

**Dia membuatmu menangis ?**

**Kaupun melihatku**

**Kau sudah sepenuhnya melupakan aku ?**

**Aku khawatir,**

**Aku merasa cemas**

**Karena aku tak bisa terus mendekatimu atau berbicara dengamu**

**Sendiri di malam hari,**

**Kuhapus pikiranku ribuan kali**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pergi, lebih tepatnya berlari. Ia berlari kearah apartemennya. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya, ia sedih ia galau, tak tau harus apa, ia beringsut tak tau apa, pikirannya selalu mengingat gadis musim semi itu. Seperti putaran film yang tak mau berhenti, setiap kejadian yang ia lewati dengan Sakura selalu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Kenangan kenangan indah indah itu terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya "ARGH!" Sasuke memukul tembok yang ada disamping pintu ia tak memperdulikan tangannya yang sakit. Sasuke berusaha berdiri, menguatkan hatinya. Mungkin dengan berendam diair pikiranku akan tenang batinnya. Ia pergi menuju kamar mandinya. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, ia langsung menyalakan sower air, ia tak peduli dengan tangan dan tubuhnya yang masih sakit. Ia juga tak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah. Air yang keluar dari shower itu membasahi seluruh tubuh Sasuke, rambut raven –ala emo yang biasa melawan gravitasi sekarang lepek tak bisa tegak seperti hatinya yang tak bisa tegar.

Perlahan lahan namun pasti liquid bening turun membasahi pipi tegas Sasuke, walaupun sudah terbasahi oleh air dari shower. Tiba tiba kenangan itu muncul lagi, kenangan kenangan manis itu. Sasuke Manahan suaranya agar tak berteriak, Sasuke memukul kaca yang berada disampingnya. Kaca itu retak seperti hatinya yang retak dan kaca yang retak pasti tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Ia memandang kaca yang telah dipukulnya tadi. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya. Sangat mengenaskan batin Sasuke. Tangan dan wajah yang berdarah akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengenaskan bagi Sasuke. Ia berharap ini semua mimpi namun apa daya ini semua nyata. Rasa sakit yang ada di tangannya pun ia hiraukan lebih sakit disini, tepat diulu hatinya. Kekasihnya yang berkhianat dan sahabatnya yang tega megambil kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lihat belakang dan pergilah**

**Jangan menemuiku lagi dan teruslah hidup,**

**Karena aku tak menyesal mencintaimu**

**Jadi hanya ambil kenangan indah**

**Ku bisa bertahan dalam beberapa cara**

**Ku bisa berdiri dalam beberapa cara**

**Kaukan bahagia jika kau seperti ini**

**Hari demi hari menghilang jauh,**

**Oh girl, I cry cry**

**Kau segalanya bagiku (katakan selamat tinggal)**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa hari Sasuke menenangkan pikirannya dari masalah masalah yang ada. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan jalan dengan teman temannya –Neji Sai dan Kiba- sebenarnya bukan ia yang mau jalan jalan tapi teman temannya itulah yang mengajaknya. Mereka semua iba dengan keadaan Sasuke, selama tiga hari pasca kejadian itu ia selalu murung –tak seperti biasanya. Ini bukan Sasuke yang mereka kenal, akhirnya mereka bertiga sepakat untuk merilekssasikan sejenak pikiran Sasuke. Dan akhirnya mereka mengajak Sasuke berjalan jalan kesebuah mall. Tapi ketika Sasuke Neji Sai dan Kiba selesai dari acara belanja belanjanya.

Tak sengaja Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tengah berduaan dalam mobil dengan Naruto. Dan itu membuat ia geram, dengan terburu buru ia membuka pintu mobil Neji dan segera menuju Sakura dan Naruto. Kiba Neji dan Sai yang melihat Sasuke keluarpun ikut ikutan keluar. Ketika Sasuke hendak menerjang Naruto yang masih bermesraan dengan Sakura didalam mobil, Sasuke ditahan oleh Neji dan Kiba. "Apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" Sasuke berontak, namun Neji dan Kiba tetap menahan tangan Sasuke.

"LEPASKAN AKU! MEREKA HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!"

"Tapi dengan kepala dingin Sasuke," Ujar Neji yang masih berusaha menahan gerakan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat amarah Sasuke, hanya menyeringai licik. Sedangkan Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menerjang Naruto yang telah berkhianat dan juga kekasihnya yang berkhianat. Tapi percuma saja, dua pemuda lawan satu pemuda tidaklah bisa. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dengan membiarkan mantan kekasih dan mantan sahabatnya itu bermesraan. Sasuke berlari ia tak peduli dengan orang orang yang telah ia tabrak menympah serapahi dirinya. Sasuke terus berlari tapi lama kelamaan larian itu berubah menjadi pelan. Sasuke berjalan dari puluhan orang yang ada disampingnya, tapi ketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru ia alami rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak, meluapkan semua amarahnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabat dan kekasihnya tega melakukan itu semua.

**.**

**.**

**Jika kita bertemu secara kebetulan satu sama lain**

**Berpura puralah kau tak melihatku**

**Dan tetaplah pergi**

**Jika kenangan lama tetap terpikirkan,**

**Aku akan pergi melihatmu secara diam diam**

**Selalu berbahagia dengannya**

**Jadi aku tak akan memikirkan apapun lagi**

**Kau kan terus begitu**

**Jadi ini tidak saja penyesalan kecil dariku**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia tau harusnya, ia tak berbuat ini dengan Sasuke tapi ini semua demi kebahagiaannya. Ketika Sasuke berlari, Sakura yang masih dalam mobil Naruto terus memandanginya. Naruto yang tadi merangkul Sakura segera melepaskannya. Ia melihat kearah Sakura "Doijobu ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, "Naruto" Panggil Sakura pelan. "Ya, ada apa ?" Sakura terdiam sejenak hingga "Tolong antarkan aku pulang," Naruto yang melihat wajah pucat segera mengantarkan Sakura ke apartemennya.

**Sakura Point Of View**

Maaf Sasuke, maaf hanya itu yang bisa ku ungkapkan padamu. Ini semua demi kebahagiaanmu aku tak mau kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kau harus tetap bahagia, kalau kau membenciku bencilah aku. Aku tak apa apa asalkan kau bahagia. Aku tau seharusnya aku tak berbuat ini padamu, harus melibatkan sahabat sahabatmu sehingga tali persahabatan kalian putus karena aku. Tapi aku tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku bingung Sasuke aku bingung. Apakah caraku ini salah ? Maaf tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu, ya selalu hanya saja

"Sakura ?" Sakura yang merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang segera sadar dari lamunannya. "Eh ? I-iya ada apa Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto – yang menyentuh bahu Sakura- "Kau melamun lagi, sudah sampai" Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata benar ia sudah sampai diapartemennya yang kecil. Ia segera turun tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto.

Setelah memastikan Naruto pergi, ia segera masuk ke apartemennya itu. ketika menutup pintu ia beringsut kelantai, air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadipun keluar. Sakura menangis, ya dia menangis dalam diam. Ia tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya, karena ia tak mau mengganggu kedamaian orang lain. Sakura menangis dalam diam, menahan isakannya sendiri. Ketika tangisan Sakura perlahan lahan memudar, tangan Sakura menyisir rambut soft pinknya.

Dan ia pun menangis lagi, ya rambut pink Sakura rontok. Tapi ini bukan rontok biasa karena rontok itu terlalu banyak hingga membuat rambut tebal Sakura menjadi tipis. Dan sekarang dibawah kaki Sakura terdapat banyak sekali helaian rambut berwarna senada dengan permen kapas itu. Sakura terus menangis, menangis dalam diam. Terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi bukankah menangis dalam diam itu sangat menyakitkan ?

**.**

**.**

**Seperti langit putih dan seperti birunya awan**

**Ya hanya tersenyum seperti tak ada apapun yang salah**

**Berharap hatimu berganti setelah meninggalkanku (hanya melupakan dan hiduplah)**

**Air mata ini semuanya akan mengering**

**Yeah (seperti hari demi hari berlalu)**

**.**

**.**

Diwaktu yang sama dan ditempat yang berbeda.

Sasuke mengacak ngacak kamarnya, dan terlihatlah kertas kertas yang berhamburan. Tembok yang terlihat ada bekas pukulan, kursi yang sudah tak berbentuk. Kaca yang pecah disertai barang barang semuanya berantakan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, tapi pikirannya sekarang kacau, sedih, galau. Ia sudah tak bisa membedakan mana yang baik mana yang buruk. Sekarang hidupnya seakan tak ada semangat. Seperti mayat hidup, Sasuke jatuh bersipuh setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kamarnya.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke berteriak, meneriaki nama gadis yang amat ia cintai. Kiba dan Sai yang mendengar teriakan Sasukepun segera kekamar Sasuke. Sai dan Kiba hanya bisa melihat sedih kearah Sasuke. Kiba dan Sai sangat iba dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang ini. Kiba yang baru saja mau masuk untuk menenangkan sasuke, namun ditahan oleh tangan Sai. "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, dia butuh ketenangan. Aku yakin Sasuke bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri"

Mendengar kata kata Sai, Kiba berhenti. Benar juga, Sasuke tak mungkin sebodoh itu batin Kiba. Akhirnya Kiba dan Sai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dengan menutup pintunya kembali. Sasuke yang masih terisakpun tiba tiba diam. Dia teringat kembali dengan perkataan Naruto padanya.

"Kenapa diam ? Heh, kalau memang dia sudah tak mencintaimu, buat apa dipertahankan. Relakan dia"

"Tak mencintaimu, buat apa di pertahankan. Relakan dia"

"Buat apa dipertahankan. Relakan dia"

"Relakan dia"

"Relakan dia"

"Relakan dia"

Jika memang itu maumu Sakura, baiklah aku akan merelakanmu batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**Jika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain**

**Pasti luka ini berkurang,**

**Janji kita tetap bersama**

**Sekarang hanya sebuah kenangan**

**Sayang ku berrdo'a untukmu**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengidap penyakit leukemia atau orang awam lebih mengenalnya dengan kanker darah. Penyakit ini tak bisa disembuhkan, kalaupun bisa disembuhkan kemungkinan sembuh hanya empat puluh persen. Baik melalui kemotrapi ataupun operasi. Alasan inilah yang membuat Sakura menghindari dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tak mau Sasuke mendapatkan gadis yang berpenyakitan seperti dirinya. Karena dokter sudah memvonis umurnya hanya sampai di musim semi. Sakura ingin Sasuke mendapatkan gadis yang lebih layak dibandingkan dirinya.

Sekarang Sakura berada dirumah sakit konoha. Ya hidupnya tinggal menunggu hari, lihat saja rambut soft pinknya yang dulu ia banggakan. Sekarang sudah tak ada akibat kanker itu. Rambutnya sepenuhnya sudah tandas. Kiba Sai dan Naruto tengah menemani Sakura yang sedang duduk diranjang tempat tidur untuk pasien. Kiba dan Sai bercanda ria dengan Sakura, hingga membuat gadis musim semi itu tertawa terbahak bahak. Sedangkan Naruto ia memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tapi ketika Sakura sedang tertawa karena lelucon yang di berikan oleh Kiba dan Sai, darah keluar melalui telinga dan hidungnya. Semuanya terdiam melihat itu setelah itu Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Kiba Sai dan Naruto sangat panik, Naruto segera memanggil dokter sedangkan Kiba dan Sai langsung menghilangkan darah yang berada di telinga dan hidung Sakura. Ketika Naruto hendak keluar memanggil dokter, ia bertabrakan dengan Neji. Dan itu membuat Neji bertanya, kenapa Naruto keluar ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?

"Ada apa dengan Sakura ?"

Naruto bukannya menjawab malah pergi menuju keruangan dokter. Dan Neji cukup pintar untuk mengetahui jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan itu. Ketika Neji melihat sedikit dari celah pintu ternyata benar, Sakura –penyakitnya kambuh kembali. Neji pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, ia pergi keatap rumah sakit. Barang sejenak menenangkan pikiran dari semua masalah yang ia alami. Ia bingung sungguh bingung disatu sisi ia ingin menepati janjinya dengan Sakura tapi disisi lain ia ingin memberi tahu semua apa yang dengan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Ia bingung sungguh, akhirnya setelah sekian menit ia berpikir tentunya dengan pertimbangan yang ada. Ia mengambil benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang dari kantung bajunya. Handphonenya, ia memanggil nomor yang ia simpan dari beberapa tahun lalu dan ia menelfon-nya.

"Moshi moshi"

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lihat belakang dan pergilah**

**Jangan menemuiku lagi dan teruslah hidup,**

**Karena aku tak menyesal mencintaimu**

**Jadi hanya ambil kenangan indah**

**Ku bisa bertahan dalam beberapa cara**

**Ku bisa berdiri dalam beberapa cara**

**Kaukan bahagia jika kau seperti ini**

**Hari demi hari menghilang jauh,**

**Oh girl, I cry cry**

**Kau segalanya bagiku (katakan selamat tinggal)**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan lunglai disebuah gang yang amat sepi. Ia sudah merelakan Sakura bahagia dengan pilihannya –Naruto sahabatnya sendiri. Kalau Sasuke bilang ia tidak kecewa sungguh pasti ia berbohong. Siapa yang tidak kecewa jika sahabat yang lama sudah kau kenal tiba tiba disukai oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Sungguh itu adalah pengkhianatan yang amat sakit. Tapi ia rela, rela walaupun tak sepenuhnya rela. Entahlah yang pasti Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya barang sejenak saja. Apa boleh ?

Lamunan Sasuke buyar dengan suara dering handphone yang berada dalam saku celanya. Segera ia melihat siapa yang menelfonnya dan ternyata "Moshi moshi, ada apa Neji ?" ya orang yang menelfon Sasuke itu adalah Neji sahabatnya –sama seperti halnya Kiba Sai dan Naruto. Ketika Sasuke menjawab telfon dari Neji air muka Sasuke berubah, antara kaget, tidak percaya dan merasa terbodohi. Dengan segera Sasuke berlari berbalik arah dari arah yang tadi ia lewati. Sungguh baru saja hatinya sedikit merasa lega, tapi ibarat jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Ketika hatinya sedikit hanya sedikit merasa lega masalah lainnya datang.

Ya Neji telah menceritakan semuanya. Semua tentang kebohongan Sakura yang telah membohonginya. Termasuk dimana Sakura berpura pura mencintai Naruto. Itu hanya akal bulus semata, hanya ingin menutupi penyakit Sakura yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Sungguh ia merasa seperti lelaki pecundang yang tak bisa melindungi gadisnya. Ia malah mengikuti hawa nafsunya, oh Kami-sama tolonglah jika ini mimpi, bangunkanlah aku batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berlari tak peduli dengan orang orang yang ditabraknya menyumpah serapahi dirinya. Ia tidak peduli ia hanya peduli dengan dia –gadis yang sangat ia cintai –Haruno Sakura. Sasuke terus berlari hingga ia sampai dikoridor rumah sakit dan ketika dibelokkan terakhir menuju ruang UGD tempat Sakura menjalan operasi Sasuke bertemu dengannya. Sahabat yang telah mengkhianatinya –Naruto. Sasuke yang tadinya berlari ketika melihat Naruto ia pelankan larinya seakan tak ada orang disampingnya Sasuke jalan dengan memandang sinis kearahnya. Tapi ketika Sasuke hendak berjalan lebih cepat, tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat berbentuk bulat dan berwarna perak –silver- dari kantung celananya. Ia buka genggaman Sasuke dan manaruh benda bulat itu di telapak tangan Sasuke. "Maaf telah membohongimu," Naruto diam sejenak "Sakura, dia selalu mencintaimu" tambah Naruto.

Naruto pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Ketika Naruto pergi Sasuke beringsut, ia jambak rambut ravennya dan menggeram menahan amarah. Dan setelah itu ia tendang ia pukul tembok yang tak bersalah itu. Ia tak peduli dengan tangannya yang masih diperban karena luka tempo hari. Setelah puas menyakiti dirinya sendiri Sasuke segera berlari menuju ruang UGD. Dan ketika sampai diruang UGD bisa terlihat oleh mata onyx kelam Sasuke terdapat Neji yang tengah berdiri dan Sai dan Kiba yang sedang menunduk dikursi penunggu. Ia menuju pintu yang bertuliskan UGD itu. Sial pintunya terkunci batin Sasuke. Ia menggeram marah, ia hentakan kaki dan tangannya yang tak bersalah itu. Akhirnya setelah ditenangkan oleh Neji Sai dan Kiba, Sasuke mau tenang dan menunggu Sakura setelah operasi.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu Sasuke Sai Neji Kiba dan Naruto menunggu –Naruto kembali lagi setelah Sasuke tenang- akhirnya dokter dan suster yang mengenakan baju serba hijau dan tak lupa masker itu keluar dari pintu yang bercat hijau muda itu. Tapi yang keluar bukan hanya dokter dan susternya. Ada seorang lagi yang didorong menggunakan tempat tidur pasien. Dan itu adalah

"Sakura"

Sasuke bersipuh dihadapan Sakura yang sedang bersipuh. Wajah Sakura yang biasanya berwarna sekarang telihat sangat pucat. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang disatukan dengan tangan lainnya itu. Dulu tangan ini hangat dan sekarang begitu dingin batin Sasuke. Ia pandangi wajah Sakura, sungguh ia sangat sangat sangat menyesal tentang ini semua.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini ? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku ? Kenapa Sakura kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang telah tidur untuk selamanya itu. Teman temannya hanya memandang sedih ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan Sakura itu. Sebenarnya mereka juga tak mau begini tapi apalah daya mereka teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka berempat kecuali Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Sakura pernah mengatakan bahwa Sakura hanya meminta satu permintaan pada mereka dan sangat sangat memohon untuk mengabulkannya. Dan mereka tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengiyakan karena mereka berfikir bahwa permintaan Sakura itu hanya hal sepele tentang Sasuke. Dan ternyata dugaan mereka salah besar. Permintaan Sakura adalah untuk membohongi Sasuke dengan berpura pura Naruto menjadi pacarnya dan Sai Kiba dan Neji tak tahu apa apa. Mereka semua bingung kenapa Sakura melakukan itu ? Apa mereka ada masalah ? Tapi bukankah mereka terlihat selalu akur. Ketika Naruto selaku teman yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke menanyakan kenapa Sakura meminta hal tersebut, Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Tapi lama kelamaan senyuman itu memudar dan Sakura akhirnya menceritakan bahwa dia menderita leukemia. Naruto dan kawan kawannya sungguh shock dengan berita tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang terlihat baik baik saja mempunyai penyakit separah itu ? Batin mereka. Maka dari itu Sakura memohon pada mereka untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu. Awalnya mereka berempat tidak percaya namun, setelah Sakura menunjukkan bukti berupa pernyataan dari dokter dan rambut yang rontok mereka baru percaya. Akhirnya mereka menepati janji mereka.

Dan semua itu hanya demi kebahagiaanmu Sasuke. Demi kebahagiaanmu, Sakura tak tega kalau orang yang ia cintai harus ikut menderita hanya karena dirinya. Lebih baik ia dibenci oleh orang yang ia cintai dibanding melihat orang yang ia cintai merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Sungguh mulia caramu Saku, tapi kenapa harus begini ? Batin Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke merelakan Sakura agar hidup dialam sana dengan tenang. "Jangan pernah lupakan kau, tenanglah dialam sana" ujar Sasuke pada batu yang bertuliskan RIP Haruno Sakura. Bunga bunga bermekaran, burung burung pun berkicauan mengiringi perginya Sakura untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Fyuuh~ capeknya parah nih nyiksa banget bikin fanfic ini, harus diem diem bikinnya takut ketauan mama~ soalnya mainan laptop terus, padahalmah aku gak mainan Cuma ngetik fanfic tapi sembari mainan juga sih hehehe~

Fanfic ini aku dedikasikan sama siapa ya kalau dibilang musuh iya dibilang temen juga iya, tau dah aku bingung. Pokoknya fic ini untuk MEGA AMALIAH yang maksa banget harus publish sekarang dan masih ada fic fic lain yang menunggu hadooooh~ padahal tugas aku numpuk *lirikbuku

oh my god!

Ini pun bikinnya sambil nyuri nyuri waktu belajar loh tapi untungnya selesai juga~ hehehe. Maaf ya bagi mega ataupun readers yang tidak terpuaskan dengan fic gaje ini. Soalnya keburu buru bikinnya, salahin noh *nunjukmega* hehehe~

Oh ya umm sorry buat mega publishnya telat hehehe~ biasa pulsa modem lagi sekarat, trus mau pake wifi sekolah gak bisa bisa hehehe~ tapi yang penting nih fic udah aku publish

Yap sudah selesai fanfic dari lagu bigbang ini. Oh ya aku tekankan sekali lagi ya bahwa fanfic ini emang dari lagu bigbang yang haru haru tapi inget, ada tapinya aku gak terlalu copas banget ada adegan adegan yang menyimpang bahkan berbeda dari MV nya namun inti tetep sama kok.

Cuma enam huruf yang mau aku sampaiin

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster** :D


End file.
